potter_encyclopaediafandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Voldemort's Rebirth
- Chapter 32 (Flesh, Blood and Bone) |date=24 June, 1995 |participants=*Cedric Diggory *Peter Pettigrew *Tom Riddle *Harry Potter |description=*Voldemort gains a physical form *Cedric Diggory dies *The Death Eaters reunite - Chapter 33 (The Death Eaters) *The Order of the Phoenix also reforms }} Lord Voldemort's Rebirth was an event that occurred on 24 June, 1995 in the graveyard at Little Hangleton, resulting in the rebirth of Tom Riddle and the death of Cedric Diggory. History Planning In June of 1994, Peter Pettigrew was exposed as a fraud, liar and traitor by his former friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black - Chapter 19 (The Servant of Lord Voldemort). He was forced to flee under threat of being given to the Dementors to suffer in Azkaban Prison; he then travelled to Albania, where he heard the rats tell of a dark shadow in a forest there - Chapter 1 (The Riddle House). He sought out his master, but along the way found Bertha Jorkins, a dim-witted employee of the British Ministry of Magic who had sensitive information about the Triwizard Tournament, the drawing of Alastor Moody out of retirement to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the escape of Bartemius Crouch II, his most loyal follower, from Azkaban. Pettigrew bewitched Bertha to come along with him to the place where his master lay hidden; Voldemort then tortured her into giving up the information she had withheld, and then killed her ruthlessly when he had finished gaining what knowledge he required. Pettigrew and Voldemort spent a short time at the Riddle House before the two ventured to the Crouch home - Chapter 35 (Veritaserum). They subdued Bartemius Crouch I with an Imperius Curse and released Bartemius II from the control he had been under. Crouch II and Pettigrew then travelled to Moody's house in a Muggle neighbourhood; they subdued him, locked him into a magical trunk and then gathered some of his hair, with which they made a Polyjuice Potion. Crouch became Moody's double and travelled to Hogwarts to take up the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. The Triwizard Tournament commenced; Crouch entered Harry Potter into the Tournament illegally as a fourth champion and then carefully guided him through each of the tasks to ensure he could get into the maze first. He used the Portkey Charm to turn the Triwizard Cup into a Portkey, which took both Harry and Cedric Diggory, who had grabbed the cup at the same time, to the graveyard at Little Hangleton. Execution Pettigrew immediately killed Cedric, ruthlessly but quickly and painlessly on his master's command, and then forced Harry against the tombstone of Thomas and Mary Riddle, tying him up with thick black ropes. Pettigrew made a Dark potion with Thomas Riddle's blood, his own right hand and the blood from a cut he made in Harry's arm. The Dark Lord rose from the potion, which was frothing and bubbling so ferociously it was surprising the cauldron did not burst into flame. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' Notes and references Category:Events